In Another Life
by 1in100Authors
Summary: Annabeth and Percy go to the beach. Well, sort of. Slight romance.


**Well, this is a more developed one-shot I thought of. I feel like this one has a more playful image, so for those of you who didn't like the sad one I did, this one should make up for that. Hopefully you guys like this one more than my other one, since I definitely do. This will have more words because it has more characters in it, and in this fic it's less realistic. However, the characters are not OOC, since I wanted to make sure that I didn't make Annabeth overly girly or Percy...smart. *shiver* They are nothing if not for their characteristics. That's what makes Percabeth...Percabeth! If Percy becomes smart... I don't know ****_what_**** I'd do.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So you're seriously telling me that you've lived in San Francisco for so long and you've never been to the _beach?_ Annabeth, you've got to be kidding me. I mean, it's the _beach!_ How could you avoid going to the _beach?_"

He stared at me incredulously and I just rolled my eyes. Oh, Seaweed Brain.

He could be so clueless sometimes.

"You've got to be kidding me. You can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes."

"Huh?" he asked smartly.

"Must I remind you that our parents hated each other?"

"Oh...yeah," came another one of his intelligent remarks.

I sighed, shook my head and walked away.

"Hey!" he yelled and ran my way. "Wait up!"

"Um...Percy?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"You've _never been to the beach_ and you're asking me what I'm doing? I'm taking you _to the_ _beach_. I thought that was implied...? Where were you going to go anyway?"

Then answer was so obvious that I didn't respond. The arena was the _only thing _in the distance, and Percy was staring straight at it. He gave me a questioning look. And gods, if I didn't love him, then I wouldn't put up with him.

I laughed at him and pointed to the arena, the only thing visible in the distance. I _still _don't understand why I put up with such a Seaweed Brain. That's love for ya; sappy and crazy.

He laughed and pecked my cheek. "Always the arena. Why do so much training when you can enjoy this little time of peace?" His face turned more serious. "How long do we have left before another war? The gods are bound to send us on some journey soon. We normally don't have _any time at all _to ourselves and I'm sure we won't have much alone time left. War is stirring and you know it. This time, though, it's not Kronos."

I blushed a little bit at the mention of _alone time._

He wasn't wrong, though. We would barely have any time before we had to lead another quest.

"Do you even know how to swim?" he asked me.

"I had to learn, just in case Poseidon ever got mad at mom or vice-versa."

"I wish I'd learned how to fight owls...that would've been useful.." he muttered.

I suppose he was talking about the many times that Athena's owls would find us in his cabin, usually kissing or even talking. It didn't matter _what _we were doing, it annoyed mother to no ends. So naturally, I found it embarrassing and equally as amusing. What? If you got to hear your boyfriend say "No! Not the hair!" when he's getting bruised all over, you'd laugh too and you might even bring some more owls in. (Which I never did, though; can't have my boyfriend die to my mother. He'd start another war.)

I laughed. "Mother really doesn't like you, does she?"

"I'm just glad I'm invulnerable. She would have killed me if I didn't."

Although it sounded ridiculous, it was anything but untrue. I'm not sure what he did to piss her off so much, but she really disliked him. Poseidon was rather happy about our relationship. He told me in person "Thanks for keeping him alive. I don't know how you managed to do it, though."

I fell for him because of his idiocy, I guess you could say. He was a clueless boy who didn't get the fact that I liked him at the age of 12. Plus, he was so laid back and modest. I guess it balanced out with my pride and vigilance.

His hair was jet black, a little messy but handsome nonetheless. He still had the grey streak identical to mine from holding up the sky. I stared into the sea-green eyes that held so many secrets, all of which I knew.

Those troublemaker eyes now had worry etched into them, and even though he tried to hide it, I could see it every day. They reminded me that in another life, one that we didn't have, we could have been normal teenagers who didn't have to fight for our lives. In another life, we wouldn't have to lead dangerous quests to save the world. In another life, we could have no other care than our grades.

"Were you seriously checking me out?" Percy asked, smirking.

"I was _not!_" I denied, blushing.

He laughed and kissed me, the beach long forgotten.

If I could live another life, I wouldn't want it, because then I wouldn't have Percy.

"Oh, and you were _totally _checking me out."

* * *

**There! Not too cheesy, not OOC. Sweet but not sappy. I hope you liked it! Please review and PM me if you have any requests. Thanks!**

**~Sophie W. Andrews**


End file.
